Rabbit
by Dixxxon
Summary: The Dixon's have only known one thing and when the Zombie Apocalypse hits they do the only thing they can. Survive. (Introducing Madeline Dixon, kid sister) WARNING: Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Swearing, Sex and Dark Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have another fic 'Stuck in Wonderland' but I've kinda come to a grinding halt on that, I had two ideas floating around in my head and this is the other one! Fortunately I'm a lot more focused and I feel like I'll get places! I may even find inspiration and continue on with the other fic as well!**

**(Yes I'm one of those annoying people who opens a new bottle of milk even though there's already one half full in the fridge!...O yes that person...)**

**Don't worry though this story I already have semi mapped out and am working on the next few chapters so will post them as I can. I'm feeling Oprah hopeful... **

**Please Read and Review! **

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT FOR THE CHILDREN!**

**Also I own nothing...except Madeline Dixon. She Mine!**

* * *

Chapter One

"Dam Girl ya bout ta set me off ya teas'n me like that"

Merle managed to push the door to the bathroom stall closed and lent up against the wall, the room was spinning something wicked mainly due to the bottle of Whiskey he'd consumed during the night.

In front of him a young woman nearly as drunk was fumbling with his zipper, when she finally got it down her hands quickly disappeared inside his pants and grasped his hardening member.

Merle hissed with satisfaction and put his hands behind his head, eyes closed enjoying the attention.

Her hands were soft and warm and when they were suddenly replaced with her mouth he gasped and his eyes drooped open.

"Ya know ya place that's for sure" He laughed down at the mess of dirty blonde hair, two pale blue eyes smudged with mascara looked up at him.

"Hell tell ya ta stop" He put a hand on her head and guided her back towards his manhood, watching it disappear inside her lipstick smeared lips.

After a few minutes he felt himself starting to lose control and he quickly grabbed her shoulder and wrenched her up off the ground.

"I wanna feel that sweet little pussy" He leered and quickly turned her round pushed her up against the stall door and pushed her short denim skirt above her ass to expose her red thong.

"Ya are a lil tease aint ya" He grabbed a hand full of pale white cheek and squeezed it tight.

The girl moaned and pushed herself back against him which nearly sent the redneck over the edge.

In one swift motion Merle yanked her thong down and buried himself quickly between her legs, one hand tangling itself in her hair and the other grabbing her hip.

She moaned louder and bucked back.

"Ya needa be ridden har-" He paused mid thrust as the bathroom door suddenly creaked open.

"HEY WE'RE FUK'N BUSY IN 'ERE!" He yelled out "GO SHIT IN THE LADIES"

The door creaked closed and the redneck turned his attention back on the blonde.

"Where were we?" He sunk himself inside her wet core but froze again when the soft sound of shoes on dirty tiles caught his ear.

"Wha' the fuck you want man? Can't ya see I'm fucking bu-" the words immediately evaporated into thin air when he caught sight of a familiar light blue dress through the gap between the door and wall.

"Fuck!" He muttered and quickly pulled himself out of the blonde who turned to glare at him.

"Don't say a fucking word" He hissed at her and shoved himself back into his pants which were unbearably tight now.

"Rabbit that better not be you?" He clenched his teeth and done up the top button.

"M-Merle?" the small voice outside the stall confirmed the unimaginable and the man inside the stall rubbed his hand over his face in frustration.

"wha' ya doin' outta the truck Rabbit?" He tried to keep his voice as calm as he possibly could.

"I can't sleep no more" The voice replied "there's som' folk been real loud 'n the carpark"

There was a long pause as Merle grappled with the fact that his screw had just gone out the window.

"I-I wanna go home" the small voice trembled and the redneck sighed and pulled the stall door open shoving the blonde unceremoniously behind him.

"Hey!" She started to kick off but received a threatening stare and quickly backed down.

"See ya sweet heart we'll do this 'nother time" He tucked a twenty into her exposed bra and left her ,mouth open and panties around her ankles in the stall.

"Git ya ass back to the truck th'n" Merle shooed the little girl now in front of him towards the door she was looking curiously behind him and nearly tripped over backwards.

He walked over to the basin and quickly splashed some cold water on his face. Then followed the child out the door and into the dingy lit hallway.

He could hear the muffled sounds of laughter and some bluesy number blaring out of the jukebox and wanted nothing more than to head back in, he growled in annoyance and shoved open the fire exit door and stepped out into the muggy Georgia night.

"Dammit Rabbit hurry up" He nearly walked into the back of the small girl who came to a halt halfway through the car park, she turned to look at him her saucer round eyes wider then usual.

"It's them!" She grabbed the bottom of his singlet top and pointed towards a group of three young guys who were standing round a rickety picnic table that just happened to be right next to the truck.

"Stay 'ere" He brushed her aside and strode quickly towards the slightly blurry figures.

"Ya go'n wake ma baby sister up?" He grabbed the closest guy by the front of his shirt before he could even register what was happening and pulled him in real close. He looked to be late teens and scrawny as fuck just like his other two mates who immediately stumbled backwards dropping their cans.

"N-N-Nah man!" The guys voice broke and he looked up at Merle like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well she was sleep'n in that truck there 'fore you'n ya limp dick mates came along" Bits of spit flew out of Merle's mouth as he spoke.

"Look man we didn't know she was there" One of the friends had a sudden burst of courage and spoke up but shrunk back as Merle sized him up.

"Had me a real good thing goin' on'n there, nice piece'o tail" The redneck shook his victim who had gone ghost white "but I guess you'll do..." Merle leered deciding it would be funner to make him piss his pants.

"Ya ever let ya little girlfriends there stick it in yet? Or ya saving yaself for ole Merley?"

"I-I'm sorry man! P-P-Please don't man! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" the teen pleaded in near hysterics and Merle shoved him backwards onto his back with a thump, bored.

"Go on'n git ya pimply ass's outta 'ere 'fore I lay 'em out!" He watched the three scamper away into the darkness in record time, he would'a beat on them a bit just for fun but he was on his final warning and he weren't gonna spend another six months in lock up.

Merle stepped up into the truck and waited for the little girl to climb in the opposite side, when the door closed he turned the key and she roared into life.

When he looked over the kid was perched on the edge of the bench seat with a blanket wrapped round her shoulders even though it must have been 80 odd outside.

He reached over with one hand and pushed her back, she squeaked and repositioned herself wiggling snugly into the far corner her cheek pressed against the cracked leather of the back of the seat.

The old truck slowly made its way out of the car park and onto the deserted streets of Green Meadows,one of the most misleading names to give to the small shit hole of a town which sprouted from the dirt like a weed. It's population was a couple thousand and most of them had seen the inside of a cell bout half a dozen times.

"Who's that lady?" A small voice suddenly broke the silence in the cab and Merle flashed a annoyed glare her way.

"None'a ya business that's who" He growled back and navigated the truck down a few dusty roads passing by neglected and run down trailers, some which looked less then inhabitable.

Thankfully they didn't come across any other vehicles as he weaved from side to side, whiskey still coursing through his veins.

"What was ya's doing in the bathroom?" After a few more minutes curiosity got the better of the small girl.

Merle didn't answer and she fiddled with the fraying edge of her blanket.

"Girls aint allowed in the boys toilets ya know" she remarked and the truck lurched a little.

"Maddie ya gon' git it soon ya don't start mind'n ya own dam business" Merle warned and the little girl sighed and curled up on the seat knowing better then to anger her big brother.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, the radio had long ago broke and Merle wound his window down as they left Green Meadows and entered the woods starting the climb up the mountain. The road quickly deteriorated into more of a goat trail with tall Georgia pines lining the way. Every now and then something would scurry back into the safety of the woods as Merle roared past on a road he'd driven a millions times before and been ten times as drunk.

Another five miles up the mountain he turned off onto a trail that looked even more undriveable and continued along it for a few more miles before coming out into a dirt clearing. In the middle propped up on some piles was a trailer home. Long square and ugly and looking like it hadn't seen a coat of paint in twenty years with windows broken and mended a hundred times over with tape and surrounded by a few hand built sheds that looked like they'd blow over in a breeze.

Merle pulled up a few meters from it and shoved the door open, completely forgetting about his sister who had been asleep a few minutes now. He was already thinking bout the bottle of rum he'd brewed up earlier in the week and although it tasted like cats piss, he was gonna down it faster then that whore was gonna down his load.

The best way to forget about what could have been was to get shit faced drunk. And that was one thing Merle Dixon was good at.

* * *

**Sooooo?...(Remember very early days yet)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's chapter two, it's a wee bit fluffy but ya know...this stuff happens...**

**Please Review and thanks for the story followers and favs. You guys are really too cool.**

**Also sorry bout the grammar! This is most likely riddled with mistakes...English was never my strong point at school...**

* * *

Chapter Two

Daryl Dixon looked up towards the lightening sky, he'd been out all night hunting and the butchered carcass of a doe was strapped across his shoulders, the bird chorus put the time around eight am and he was buggered and ready for bed.

He followed a trail he'd used many times before through some large rocks and up a steep rocky bank, he'd been tracking the Deer all day and didn't catch up with it well into the evening, by then it was too dark to head back and he slept out under the stars.

The redneck readjusted his prize and grit his teeth pushing through the last few miles, he'd been walking well before dawn and the doe was weighing heavily now.

Finally the trailer came into view and for once in his life he was thankful to see it. The truck was parked out front and the drivers door was open which didn't come as a surprise to Daryl, he walked towards a rickety shed and hooked the door open with his foot nearly losing his balance.

Inside was a large freezer and he managed to open the lid and drop the carcass inside, too tired to carve it up.

From there he made his way towards the house stripping off his blood stained shirt and left it draped over the small deck rail then kicked off his shoes. Inside the curtains were pulled and the pungent mix of smoke,alcohol and mould assaulted his senses, a smell he was all to familiar with.

Daryl picked a few empty cans off the table and floor and lined them up on the small kitchen counter then pulled the moth eaten curtains open flooding the small room with light, he'd long ago given up fighting with Merle to tidy his shit up.

He latched the front door open trying to let some air in and then made his way down the narrow hall past his brothers room (which you could tell was his by the strong aroma wafting from under the door.) Next to that was the small shoebox sized bathroom and he went straight in and relieved himself then splashed some water on his face and arms washing away the dried up deer blood that had caked itself to his skin.

Opposite the bathroom was a door with crayon drawing scribbled all over it and Daryl nudged it open and poked his head inside. It was a small room barely bigger then the bathroom with a single bed against the wall and a dresser and desk against the opposite with just enough room to walk in between. The walls were littered with pinned up drawings and paintings and every surface was covered with painted rocks and old broken looking toys.

"Rabbit?" Daryl noticed the bed empty and squinted into the dim room the curtain still pulled.

He backed up figuring she was in the next room over which happened to be his, he'd been trying to get her sleeping in her own bed she was eight years old and weren't no baby anymore but every now and then he'd come home late and find her holed up in his bed like she owned it.

'Rabbit ya best not be in 'ere" He pushed his door open but again came up empty.

"RABBIT!" He yelled down the hall and the snores from Merle's room halted for a second not that Daryl was worried bout waking his brother, the man slept like the dead.

"RABBIT WHERE YA AT?" Daryl looked round the small living room and kitchen then headed back outside.

"RAB-" Mid yell he noticed something move through the open truck door and he walked round to the passenger seat window to look through.

Curled up and half buried under a blanket was his sister sleeping form, her arm draped over her face trying to block the sun out but her cheeks were already coloured red.

"Fuck sake" The redneck muttered and pulled the door open.

"Wake up Rabbit" He pulled the blanket away and she sat up startled and blinked up at him dazed.

Daryl leaned into the cab it was stifling hot and he reached over and touched the back of his hand to her forehead and cheeks which were clammy and flushed and her hair was plastered to her forehead.

The eight year old began rubbing at her eyes her bottom lip jutting out and trembling and before Daryl had time to tell her to hush up she burst into tears.

"Quit it Rabbit ya bout ta give me a dam headache" He quickly scooped her up with one arm and carried her inside and sat her on the kitchen counter.

"Here" He filled up a glass with water and held it out, after a few more sobs Madeline downed the entire glass in loud gulps and her sobs ceased into hiccuping breaths.

"Ya bout done th'n?" Daryl grabbed a paper towel and wiped her face clean, her head bobbed up and down and she sniffed looking like her brother felt, exhausted.

"Ya lucky Merle sleeps like the dead" he moved round the tiny kitchen opening a few cupboards and grabbing a jar of peanut butter out and the last piece of bread in the house. "He wakes up ya dam well know bout it" Daryl scrapped out the last of the jar, figuring the empty crisps packet in the truck was her dinner last night. The girl was already thin just like he was at her age, little twig arms and chicken legs, blow away in a gust of wind.

He watched her nibble at the sandwich her skin had a healthy sun kissed look apart from her face which was still flushed red from roasting in the truck. She had the same piercing blue eyes as him though hers were as round as saucers and framed with long dark lashes. There was a splash of freckles over her nose which Daryl also had when he was her age but they disappeared when he got older and she had long honey brown hair that came just below her shoulder.

Maddie was technically only his half sister, his daddy had gone and got a waitress in the family way, some dumb young thing just outta school. Nine months later Madeline Rose Dixon was born and a few weeks later so was her mothers drug addiction. It was a whole two years before the social services cottoned on and Maddie was taken away, she was put into care until the age of four before Daryl managed to get her. Even though he barely knew her she was a Dixon and Dixon's look after their own even Merle agreed on the adoption (though never out loud).

Soon after Maddies sixth birthday their Pa was arrested one night at a bar and died later on in the cell from Alcohol poisoning, ain't no one was sad bout that. William Dixon was a mean son of a bitch and the day of his wake Merle cleaned his daddies room out burnt all his things and moved back home.

Madeline held out the last bite of sandwich and Daryl couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips, she had a kind heart and it was hard to believe she was a Dixon at times.

He demolished it in milliseconds and lifted her off the counter, his older brother had always criticized the way he'd mollycoddled their sister but in reality Daryl had to be the one who protected her from their Daddy, seeing as Merle was never round. In saying that the redneck had never shied away from a good ass whoppin' when she needed it but it was nothing nearly as violent as the beatings he used to get at her age from their Pa, his back was still littered with the scars that told the story and he swore to himself he'd never let William near his baby sister, he'd most likely beat her half to death if he got the chance.

So there had always been that special bond he had with the little girl, he was more of a parent figure then a brother and that was the way it had to be, when Merle moved back it threw a whole new spanner in the mix, one more mouth for Daryl to feed. The oldest Dixon brother secretly liked his kid sister, she was obedient and always did what he said kinda like having his own little servant but his tolerance for yapping kids was low and he found himself yelling at her more then anything else.

Madeline much to Daryl's confusion had taken to her oldest brother instantly and followed him round constantly like a lost puppy for the first few weeks before she learned not too. And although Merle was kinda rough sometimes and picked on her and always ordered her about she never quit admiring him.

"Go git som' sleep th'n" Daryl nudged his sister in the direction of her room he was nearly falling to sleep himself.

She took a step but turned back round

"Wha' you gon' do?"

"Join tha fuck'n circus" Daryl snapped and herded her down the hallway depositing her into her room and closing the door.

The second he'd disappeared into the bathroom. Maddie reappeared in the doorway leaning against the frame patiently fidgeting with the hem of her favourite dress, a blue and white patterned number that came just above her knees with spaghetti straps and a decorative matching bow right in the middle.

The patience however only lasted a few minutes before she crept over to the foot of the bathroom door which was not completely closed and she could hear the shower going.

"Can I sleep in with you?" Madieline called between the gap but there was no reply and she nudged the door open and slipped into the steam filled room.

"Can I sleep in with you Daryl?!" She asked again a little louder.

There was movement behind behind the shower curtain and muffled swearing before Daryl's head appeared.

"Git the hell outta here Rabbit!" He growled making sure the thin material was shielding his body from to curious eyes.

"Ya didn't answer ma question tho" she crossed her arms stubbornly a common Dixon trait completely oblivious to her brothers growing discomfort.

The redneck glared at her if he weren't butt naked she'd be on her way to a good whooping.

"No ya cant bloody sleep in ma bed! Ya aint no baby anymore Maddie so quite acting like one!" He disappeared behind the curtain "now git the hell out 'fore I tan your hind!" the eight year old rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out then stomped off to her room slamming the door closed and threw herself onto her bed.

She stared daggers up at the ceiling where a few glow in the dark stars were wishing they were her brothers face, Daryl could be so unfair sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay onto chapter three! **

**Thanks for my one review!**

**Now I forgot to say that this is AU but I probably will borrow some stuff from the TV series...because im not overly creative. I am gonna bring the other characters in as well probably not all of them (because again im not that creative) and hopefully it will work! **

**Now I've finished work early so I'm gonna drink a Cider, eat a cookie and read some Stephen King! What a hard life!**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Go git me a beer girl" Merle was outside knelt next to his bike with tools sprawled round him, he was doing maintenance on the only thing he'd ever refer to as 'his woman'.

Over by the shed is brother had strung up the deer carcass and was trying to carve it up which was proving difficult seeing as it was half frozen.

"Shoulda done that 'fore ya froze it lil brother" Merle gave his sibling a smug look.

"Shut up Merle" Daryl snapped back as he finally sawed the last hind leg off and threw it into a heap of offcuts that were rapidly defrosting in the afternoon heat.

He was pissed at himself for been so lazy, the doe spent nearly two weeks in the freezer before he had time to get to it, he'd managed to get a few more hours at the Mill and when he got home after a sixteen hour shift he could do nothing more then pass out on his bed.

He'd figured he'd be able to get a few cuts off it but the rest would spoil before they got a chance to touch it, weren't no way he could refreeze it now. Chuck Barrows who lived ten miles further into the mountains might wanna buy the rest off him to feed his dogs with.

Well...Daryl was hoping anyway cause the more he earned the more Merle figured he could drink. His paycheck didn't stretch very far these days and there was a truck that needed gassing and bills way to overdue for his liking, not to mention mouths that needed feeding.

The screen door to the trailer suddenly flew open and banged against the deck railing as Madeline came rocketing out her bare feet beat down on the wooden boards and she cleared the two steps down in a flying leap landing on the ground a good meter and a half clear grinning from ear to ear.

"Christ Rabbit the fucking door!" Daryl scolded for the thousandth time.

"Sorry" The little girl offered a quick apology and skipped over to her oldest brother.

"You'll be sorry when ya can't sit 'fore a week" Daryl muttered under his breath and went back to hacking up the deer.

"Here Merle" Madeline held the can of beer out and the older man grabbed it off her and cuffed the back of her head with his free hand, she drew back and rubbed the spot with a questioning glare.

"Ya gone shook it all up dumbass!" he sat the beverage under his bike in the shade and picked up the ratchet.

"You'n Darlina definitely got the same stupid gene" he laughed and went back to his work turning the radio up loud, an old sex pistols song crackled out the speakers.

"Rabbit why don'cha make yaself usefull n'take these to the truck" Daryl called the kid over and she obediently picked up a leg and dragged it away leaning it up against the back, it was too heavy for her to lift.

The next hour was spent hauling deer parts and fetching Merle beers (which she made sure to not shake up), Daryl was in the middle of carving off a nice side to eat for dinner when a loud beeping interrupted him. The song had stopped playing and a mans solemn voice came through the speaker radio, the redneck was only half listening and caught the words '_pandemic_' and '_disease control_' half a dozen times then something about '_people staying indoors_' before Merle changed the station.

"Probably that bird flu 'gain, fuckn' chinks" he turned the knob until there wasn't as much static but it was again a news bulletin only this time a ladies voice could be heard talking bout the same thing.

"Leave it Merle I wanna hear it" Daryl straitened up blood dripping off the knife that was dangling by his side.

_'...authorities are warning of a pandemic spreading rapidly through the country. Cases have already been confirmed right across the NorthEast, MidWest and South with reports the pandemic has reached California. Several casualties are now confirmed and the White House will be releasing a statement at approximately 4pm this afternoon. All commercial flights and public transport has been grounded and authorities have asked that residents remain at home. The pandemic is said to be spread by physical contact with symptoms similar to that of the rabies disease. Infected will show increased aggressive behavior and should not in anyway be approached. If you or someone you know may have contracted the disease please do not go to hospital or medical center, instead ring your local deputies department and they will guide you to the nearest quarantine facilities that are currently been set up in all major centers'_

The transmission started over again and Merle yanked the chord out the back of the radio.

"Tha fucks that bout?" Daryl starred at the dead device like it was gonna somehow answer him.

"Dunno probably 'nother false alarm" Merle threw back the last of his beer and burped loudly, although he didn't sound so certain.

"Whats a Pandemic?" Madeline looked to her brothers but they didn't seem to hear her. Daryl was looking off into space his crystal blue eyes swirling with something the little girl had never seen before. Worry.

"FUCK WHERE IS SHE MERLE?" Daryl stumbled across his brother in the middle of the alcohol isle shoving bottles into a backpack. The air was swarming with noise and he had to yell just to be heard.

"THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH YOU?" Merle grabbed another, more and more people were pushing their way into the already packed supermarket and Daryl was shoved from behind.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME MAN!" he spun round grabbing the culprit by the front of his shirt and sent him flying into the shelves which sent wine bottles crashing to the ground.

"LEFT HER IN THE TRUCK, SHE AINT THERE NO MORE!" He balled his fists and started back down the isle seeing his brother was of no use, he knew it was a stupid idea but he needed to load up on supplies and she would have just got in the way so instead he left her in the truck which was parked round back in an alleyway.

"MADELINE!" He yelled over the top of the crowd but it was no use because everyone was shouting, it was quickly becoming dangerously packed inside and folks were beginning to become more and more aggressive as the shelves emptied.

"MADELINE!" He called again cupping his hands around his mouth.

"SEEN HER OVER BY THE FRUIT!" Merle's head suddenly popped up over in the next isle and Daryl made his way towards produce getting into a few altercations along the way one which lead to his vest missing a few buttons.

"WHERE?"

"SHE WAS JUST HERE" The oldest Dixon looked round then suddenly shoved a lady away and snatched something off the ground.

Daryl felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the familiar dirty white sneaker in Merle's oversized hand. It could have been any kids shoe except this one had a crayon drawn sun on the side and he knew it was his baby sisters.

"FUCK!" He ran a hand through his sandy hair and spun wildly round in a 360, he only got half round though when a scream rung through the shop making him freeze.

For a whole two seconds there was complete silence before another scream sent everyone into a frenzy, people who had just gotten inside were now stampeding for the doors and windows. Bodies went down and were trampled alive as the crush surged towards any exit they could.

Merle and Daryl were luckily in the furthermost corner of the store and had sense enough not to go with the frantic crowd.

"You see her Merle?" Daryl scanned the people hoping against hope that his kid sister weren't in there.

Suddenly a chorus of ear piercing screams erupted from a few isles over and one of them sounded like a kid.

Both brothers sprinted towards the source of the noise and as they rounded the corner nearly tripped over a body lying on the floor.

"FUCK" Merle stepped back his eyes wide, the drugs he'd taken a few days before must not have worn off cause what he was seeing couldn't be real.

Half a dozen bodies were lying scattered down the isle like crash test dummies only they were been eaten...by what looked like humans.

A housewife in a khaki skirt and cream blouse was hovering over one of the bodies her mouth full of intestine that she was pulling from the mans stomach her face was covered in blood and when she glanced in his direction her eyes were glazed over and void. Her hands were buried deep inside and there was a large gaping wound in her forearm.

"What's happening here bro?" Merle kept his voice low he looked to Daryl who was in the same state of shock.

"It's that disease...it's here" he blinked in disbelief, watching a man who looked to be in his eighties tear chunks of flesh out of a young asian girls neck, she was still alive and gasping for breath but only for a few more minutes.

"O Shhiiit...RABBIT!" Daryl suddenly bolted forward kicking the housewife out of the way with his boat and jumped over an overweight corpse who had already been picked over its body parts strewn beside it in a pool of thick blood that coated the floor.

Next to the corpse half hidden under the body of another overweight carcass (the two were probably related) sticking out was a thin arm with a familiar piece of colored twine wrapped around its wrist.

"RABBIT!" It took all Daryl's strength to lift the body up and push it out the way, behind him Merle had hold of the housewife who was shuffling towards his brother. He struggled to keep her restrained as she turned her attention to him instead.

"Maddie? Maddie?" Daryl turned the little girl onto her back, she was coated in blood and other fluids he couldn't identify. He used his hand to wipe some of the gunk from her face then brought her mouth to his ear hearing very faint breaths.

"Hurry the fuck up man!" Merle grappled with his hostage but was now more worried about the others that had noticed the commotion and were making their way down the isles stumbling over what had been their meals.

Daryl noticed as well because he scooped his sister up and quickly started to backtrack.

"C'Mon!" he gave Merle a wide birth and headed towards the exit only a handful of people were left filing out and he had to step over several who had fallen.

"MERLE C'MON!" he called behind him noticing his brothers absence.

Back in the isle the older Dixon finally managed to detach the housewife's fingers from his singlet top and catapulted her headfirst into the approaching groaning dead things the effect was something like hitting a strike and Merle couldn't help the whoop that came outta his mouth.

"Dam that shits all kinda fucked up" he jogged out onto the street adrenaline kicking in and caught up with Daryl who turned down the alleyway.

"Rabbit OK?" He looked at the limp gore covered child in his brothers arms.

"She's breathing" was all he said and turned the corner, the truck was just ahead behind a line of garbage cans which mostly concealed it.

"We needa git outta here" He pulled the passenger door open and jumped in Merle opting to drive.

"Hell I second that"

The engine roared into life and the cans flew to the sides as the truck roared through them blue smoke billowing out behind as it rocketed down the alley and onto the street narrowly missing a few pedestrians who threw themselves out of the way.

Merle put his foot to the ground and wrenched her round a sharp bend weaving in and out of some abandoned cars and shot across a few front lawns before settling back onto the road.

"Git onto something quieter this one's gonna back up soon" Daryl pulled a bandana from the glove box and started wiping more of the thick blood from Madeline's face, there were a few bruises and a cut on her upper lip and forehead that he could see so far but nothing life threatening.

Suddenly the truck came to a screeching halt and Daryl threw his legs against the dashboard to stop himself from being flung through the window.

"Th' fuck are ya doing?" he glared over at Merle who threw open his door and jumped out in the middle of the street and disappeared through a wooden gate, reappearing twenty seconds later.

"C'Mon little brother!" He gestured for him to follow and Daryl stared at him in disbelief but his body automatically got out on its own accord.

"Aint time ta start looting" He snapped and Merle's eyes twinkled

"Hell that's a good idea" He disappeared again and Daryl bit his tongue cautiously following his sibling into the backyard of a neatly manicured suburban home.

"Wha' the fuck we doin' here we gotta git the fuck out?!" He rounded the corner of the house and came upon a swimming pool.

"Ya wanna go fuck'n swimming!" Daryl shook his head in disbelief.

"No dumbass!" Merle pushed the safety gate open.

"Clean her off is all, your pussy ass head scarf aint gonna do the trick now is it?"

For once in his life Daryl was shocked that his brother had come up with a suggestion that was actually helpful.

"Don't want her getting blood and shit all over my seats" Merle added.

"Right Rabbit just gonna give ya quick bath ya hear me?" Daryl gently lay her on the ground and pulled his hunting knife from his belt quickly cutting away the blood soaked clothes from her body.

Her eyes suddenly shot open the whites as clear as day and she shoved her hands into his chest.

"whooa whoooa Maddie it's just me" he held her pencil thin wrists lightly in one hand and brushed a clump of mattered hair from her forehead.

She relaxed a little but her breathing remained ragged and her big blue orbs darted around.

"Goin' for a quick swim Rabbit" he stripped down to his boxes and scooped her back up.

Merle had disappeared into the vacant house the family had fled a few days earlier.

The water was warm as Daryl walked down the steps he'd never actually been swimming in an actual pool before and he didn't get why folks wanted to swim in holes filled with chemicals and other peoples piss when there were perfectly good rivers out there.

The water came to his belly button and he kept Madeline's head just above, she looked wide eyed up at him as he rubbed his palm up and down her arms and legs wiping them clean, around them the water was growing murky.

"Hold ya breath rabbit" He put his fingers over her nose and she squeezed her eyes tight as he quickly dunked her under washing away the rest of the blood and other substances from her face.

She coughed and trembled against him goosebumps popping up all over her bare flesh.

Daryl quickly made his way back out of the pool and stood her in front of him looking for any cuts or wounds, she blushed and tried to turn away but was quickly hauled back around by large hands.

"Git off it girl aint like I aint seen ya before" he growled running his hands down her ribs which were splotched with bruises but that seemed to be all.

He then turned her round and checked her back which was scrapped up and red looking and she flinched when his fingers grazed her inflamed skin.

"You'll live" he grunted satisfied that she was okay.

"Hell you two working on ya tans or som'thin" Merle appeared from inside the house stashing some white pill bottles into his pockets.

"Watch her would ya" Daryl grabbed his clothes and disappeared round the corner of the house to strip off his wet boxes and pull his jeans and vest back on.

When he returned Madeline was crouched down her arms wrapped around her legs and Merle was sprawled out on a lounger.

"'M living the dream bro" he grinned putting his arms under his head basking in the sun.

"Let's go" Daryl bent down and lifted the shivering kid off the ground it must have been shock because it was bout 120 out.

Maddie buried herself into her brothers vest and breathed in the familiar sent of wood and smoke, she could still feel her heart pounding through her chest, images of flesh and fat been torn from people who were still alive and screaming flashed through her mind and she squeezed her eyes closed wishing they would stop.

She didn't even notice the blanket been draped over her or the fact that they were in the truck.

"S'ok Rabbit" Daryl kept one arm draped around her and lent the other out the window, she curled one stick thing arm around his neck and wiggled round til her face was buried in the crook of his shoulder.

Dying screams and the sound of meat been pulled from bone played like a scratched record and when the truck backfired she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Madeline knew she should of listened to her brother. She wished she'd never gone inside...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry for the delay folks been flat out working! But here's a bit of random writings. **

**Thanks for all the favs and follows! Please Read and Review! **

**Peace and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Ya aint doin' me no favors Maddie" Daryl gathered up the eight year olds honey brown locks and tied them into a messy bun, she moaned again and a burst of pale watery liquid was projected onto the ground.

Her knees were shaking and she could barely stand as another wave of nausea rolled through her. A strong arm curled its way around her waist and held her steady as she heaved up what small amount of food was left in her stomach.

"I-I-I wanna go h-home" Madeline sagged lifelessly forward tears rolling down her deathly pale face.

"Ya sound'n like a dam broken record girl" The redneck snapped back tiredly. Three weeks had passed since the outbreak, Daryl had barely got a wink of sleep or a decent meal and the world didn't look like it was getting any better.

"Ya done yet?" He bent over her impatiently not affected by the overwhelming smell of vomit, he'd smelt much worse these days.

She nodded grimly and Daryl scooped her up and marched back through the small community of tents towards theirs which was off on its own a few meters up a small incline.

It was a little past midnight and there was a clear sky and full moon shinning down, enough light to see the crossroads of ropes and pegs that had already caught folk out.

"She doing Ok?" a man's voice sounded as they passed an old RV and Daryl didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"She's fine, mind ya own dam business" He was deliberately harsh sick and tired of people poking their noses where they didn't belong.

The people at the camp were always looking at him like they were expecting him to fuck something up, the woman were the worse most of them thought he was gonna jump them first chance they were alone and the rest were constantly judging the way he handled Madeline while their own little brats ran wild.

Him and Merle had come upon the group of about 15 camped up above an old quarry just out of Atlanta and figured they'd take what they needed and carry on, an easy job.

And of course it would have been easy if Merle hadn't of chummed up with some dropkick with a hefty supply of pills and booze. Now it was nearly a week past and his brother didn't look like he'd be budging.

"Just checking" the voice sounded a little hurt and Daryl felt a rare tinge of guilt,in reality the old guy wasn't quite as annoying as the rest of them and he kind of knew his way round an engine which put him a leg above most of the other useless mouths in the camp.

"Just keep ya eye on them trees old man" Daryl glanced up and tried to sound not quite so unpleasant which didn't fail completely.

He continued on his way passing the old pickup and glanced inside, Merle was lying in the cab his eyes half open doped up no doubt and snoring loudly. He pushed the door closed and continued on up the small hill, he hated to admit it but life was easier when his brother was on something.

At the top of the hill was a small dark blue dome tent that he now called home, the remains of a small fire pit were dwindling out in front of it. He lowered Madeline onto the ground and nudged her towards the tent opening.

"Git back into bed" Daryl moved off towards the drop off that overlooked the small lake at the bottom of the quarry.

"Where ya going?!" The little girl started immediately after him.

"Ta take a god damn piss ya aint gotta hold ma hand" The redneck barked over his shoulder and Maddie stopped and backtracked towards the tent.

Inside were a couple of bedrolls and sleeping bags with a duffel bag that held their worldly possessions positioned deliberately between them, hanging from the roof was a torch that let out the dullest of light and at the foot of one of the sleeping bags was a well used crossbow.

Madeline crawled to her designated spot and wiggled inside her sleeping cocoon, a few minutes later Daryl slipped through the flap and half zipped it up. He gave her a look that said shut-ya-dam-eyes-and-don't-even-think-about-waking-up-again then slipped his shirt off and unbuttoned the top button of his jeans making himself a little more comfortable. He lay back on his sleeping bag hands behind his head and closed his eyes, exhausted.

Nearly every night he'd been woken by his sisters nightmares that only seemed to be getting worse and worse as the days passed, not even the nightlight he'd hung up was working and sometimes she was near inconsolable when she woke. Daryl sighed and decided to focus on something more positive like the fact he'd managed to get her outside this time before she yakked.

"C'mon Sophia!" Madeline was perched up on a rock that was just poking through the top of the water about ten meters from shore. The older girl was standing knee deep and had been for the last two minutes trying to summon up the courage to venture out a little more.

"It's not as cold when you go under!" Carl Grimes added with an encouraging smile. He'd scrambled up onto the rock as well and managed to squeeze himself next to Maddie who was beaming from ear to ear, she'd never really had too many friends most kids were scared of her brothers or been warned off by their parents.

"It's freezing!" Sophia wrapped two long arms around her skinny frame.

"You'll get use ta it!" Maddie stood up resting a hand on Carl's shoulder for balance then when she had her composure she leaped off tucking her legs up and disappeared under the water with a splash.

The freckled faced boy leaned forward waiting for her to resurface but when she didn't appear he felt the familiar ball of panic in his chest. Madeline was the first girl he ever knew who liked catching frogs and playing in the dirt, she didn't cry when she got hurt and never backed down from a dare. She was the first girl he knew who could gut a squirrel get blood all over her and not even bat an eyelash or climb to the top of the tallest tree in a heartbeat. She didn't play with dolls or freak out about spiders and if he could have anyone in the world for a sibling it would be Madeline...of course Daryl and Merle wouldn't be included cause they were just plain old scary.

"Maddie!" Carl stood and just as he did something (or more someone) pushed him from behind and he tumbled ungracefully into the lake resurfacing with a lungful of water and to the high pitched giggles of a very happy looking eight year old who was now perched back where he was standing.

"Very funny" Carl splashed water at her and she stuck her tongue out and flung herself over his head just missing him by millimeters.

"Race ya!" she yelled over her shoulder and started paddling madly towards Sophia who had retreated back up onto the safety of land knowing better.

Carl managed to catch his younger competitor just as she scrambled up onto the stoney shore and they crossed the invisible finish line neck and neck.

"I win!" Maddie announced loudly and Carl was quick to contest, in the end the decision went to Sophia who decided that Madeline had won by a hair which Carl was unsurprised by, in the end the girls were always ganging up on him.

"You kids get dry now last thing we need is a round of flu" Lori even though a fair way away could see the goose bumps on the kids skin, her Carol and Andrea had drawn the short straw and were scrubbing laundry.

"Yes Ma'am" the three children answered in unison and both woman shared a smile that only mothers knew.

Sophia quickly dried her legs and handed the towel to Madeline noticing the little girls lack of one "here use mine" Maddie thanked her and wrapped it round her shoulders, the sun was blaring down as usual but suddenly the cold from the swim had caught up with her and she shivered.

"Can we go back up to camp?" Carl called over to his Mom and Carol who shared a look of uncertainty. It was a direct path about 60 metres up an old zigzagging road which was visible from where they sat, but it was still 60 meters with no adult supervision.

"We're nearly finished here" Carol was hesitant to let her daughter out of her sight and with good reason. Not only was there an unraveling apocalypse but there was also her husband Ed to contend with, and lately he'd been getting worse and worse.

The kids grumbled but didn't bother arguing.

Carl dried himself off and fished his tee off the ground quickly pulled it on then tied the towel around his waist. "You OK Maddie?" He noticed his friend was still shivering, she quickly nodded and tried to slip behind Sophia before the Adults noticed but didn't quite make it.

"Sweetie come here" Lori was up and motioning her over with that look that she knew pissed her brother off.

She felt a blush creep into her cheeks they were going to fuss over her right in front of Sophia and Carl...

"Did you bring anything dry to put on?" the tall skinny lady knelt down and tugged the towel away much to her annoyance. She only had a few changes of clothing and this was the last outfit that was somewhat clean.

"No Ma'am" she glanced down at her hands uncomfortable with all the eyes looking at her.

"Come on then you can wear this for now, I'll hang them clothes out to dry" Lori pulled off her own t-shirt underneath she had on a singlet top which would work just fine. She grabbed the bottom of Madeline's soaked top but the small girl quickly stepped back and glanced quickly towards Carl who was none the wiser.

"Sorry hun" the brunette lady realized her mistake gave Maddie an apologetic smile then gestured for her son to turn round.

"Ok he aint looking" she winked but the eight year old checked herself anyway just to make sure then reluctantly peeled her clothes off and quickly dried herself off with the towel.

"You aint nothin' but skin'n bones young lady" Carol commented with a worried grimace her own daughter was bean pole skinny but if she stood next to Madeline she'd probably look well fed.

Lori slipped the tee over Maddies head it came down just below her knees like a low cut dress and she had to tie a few knots around the shoulders to keep it from falling completely off.

"That's hard to believe Little Dixon there nearly ate that whole deer the other night" Andrea spoke up sensing the child's self consciousness and the tension eased a little.

"I guess you're still growing aren't you?" Lori tucked a lock of Maddies hair which had strayed from her ponytail behind her ear and the eight year old finally glanced up shyly from under her long eyelashes.

"OK honey we're done fussing you can go now" she smiled warmly. Her and Rick had always planned to try for a second baby and she'd always secretly dreamed of a baby girl to complete their family.

"Thanks for the shirt Misses Grimes" Madeline quickly mumbled which earned her some brownie points with the woman and fled back to her friends glad to get away but also glad to be out of the wet freezing cold clothes, feeling much warmer now.

"Can I turn round now?" Carl complained hearing footsteps approach and suddenly something struck him in the back of his knees and he nearly collapsed.

"Shut up dork" Maddie glared up at him and Carl had to fight the grin that was threatening to break out when he noticed her new attire, she did have a pretty good swing as well...


End file.
